Legion
The Legion Caesar's Legion is one of the major factions active in the struggle to control the Nevada desert. The Legion is an autocratic military hierarchy- similar in many ways to a Roman Legion- that spans from New Mexico to Denver. Its enormous expansion started in the Grand Canyon, from a single tribe, to this mighty empire, all in a few decades. Caesar's success emerges from teaching the tribes a new concept: total war. Where in the past, tribes might raid one another for slaves or food or fight over hunting grounds, Caesar taught them how to annihilate other tribes, absorbing them or exterminating them completely While patriarchal, it is first and foremost an organization of slaves, '''male and female, '''all of whom ultimately are the personal property of Caesar. Women born into the Legion or captured from assimilated tribes spend their lives keeping camp and bearing children. Men are taught to fight from childhood (or even used as child soldiers) and will fight for Caesar until they die. Period. There is no retirement from the Legion. Caesar based his strategy and his civilization on ancient Rome, but this is not known to any members of the Legion, who think their traditions are mandated by Mars through his son, Caesar. Anyone who attempts to reveal the true nature of their culture to them can expect to be dismissed and then killed in the most horrific ways imaginable. Chain of Command * Caesar. * Legate. * Praetorian. * Centurion. * Veteran Decanus. * Prime Decanus. * Recruit Decanus * Veteran Legionnaire / Legion Explorer * Prime Legionaire * Recruit Legionnaire / Legion Scout * Camp Follower * Camp Slave Further reading Legion Ideology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Ideology Military structure: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Military Technology: https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Caesar%27s_Legion#Technology Legion specific rules Vexillarius has no real rank. They hold a flag and doot doot. 0. No female or ghoul legionnaires. 1. Stay within the Roman theme of naming. You’d be given a new name when you join the Legion. 2. No medicine save for healing powder, poultice, bitter drink and mushrooms for anti-toxin. Chems must be disposed of. 3. The Legion uses any equipment it finds, but would not keep items like medical technology, or techno-magic items, such as bluespace backpacks. 4. Legion ranks are defined by equipment. Survivors traditionally reform the hierarchy by taking the armor of their dead superiors, to assume their position. 5. Caesar’s Legion consider women inferior, this delegates them to support and slavery, rarely if ever do they accept a woman as worthy as more than a slave. 6. NCR are typically strung up on a cross when captured (and if it is deem fitting, they can be turned into slaves),as are chem users. 7. Men are to be trained as Legionaries, while women are to be trained as healers and farmers, as well as cooks. 8. Caesar's Legion is comprised of mainly tribals, meaning most of them do not know how to read, however the Centurions of war camps are typically somewhat educated. 9. Camp Followers are entirely loyal to the Legion. Playing them as anything but is grounds for a jobban. There are reasonable exceptions to this, such as overt abuse by the Legion, who should at least treat you as an asset. Category:Locations Category:Factions